moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Howling: New Moon Rising
Category:Films | directed by = Clive Turner | written by = Clive Turner | produced by = Harvey Goldsmith; Edward Simons; Clive Turner; Kent Adamson | music by = Guy Moon | cinematography = Andreas Kossak | edited by = Clive J. Turner | distributed by = Allied Vision Allied Entertainment | release date(s) = October 24th, 1995 | mpaa rating = | running time = 90 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $250,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = Howling VI: The Freaks | followed by = Howling: Reborn, The }} Howling: New Moon Rising is an American independent horror film of the werewolf monster subgenre. It is the seventh installment in the Howling film series, which began in 1981 with the first movie, The Howling, which was based on a novel by Gary Brandner. This film was written and directed by Clive Turner, who also stars in the film in the lead male role of Ted Smith. The movie was produced by Allied Entertainment and Allied Vision and released direct-to-video on October 24th, 1995. The movie takes place in a small California town and involves an Australian biker named Ted, who rolls into town and makes connections with the locals at a country-western bar. Ted has his own agenda however, as he is seeking to ferret out a werewolf with whom he has dealt with in the past. Plot Cast Notes * Copyright holder: 1995, Park Entertainment. * Howling: New Moon Rising was originally distributed through New Line Cinema. Distribution rights to the film transferred to Warner Bros. in 2008. * Howling: New Moon Rising, The, Howling: New Moon Rising (1995), The Howling: New Moon Rising, The Howling: New Moon Rising (1995), Howling VII, Howling VII: New Moon Rising, and Howling VII (1995) all redirect to his page. * This film is rated R. It contains strong language throughout as well as scenes of extreme violence. * Howling: New Moon Rising was filmed in Yucca Valley, California. * Region 2 DVD versions of the film in the United Kingdom were released under the title Howling VII. * The central setting for this film is California. Pioneer Town is a fictional locale. * Most of the characters featured in this film are named after the actors. * The tagline for this film is "Somewhere out there a new terror is breeding". * The events of this film follows the continuity of the three previous installments, Howling IV: The Original Nightmare, Howling V: The Rebirth, and Howling VI: The Freaks. * Harvey Goldsmith and Edward Simons are both credited as executive producers for Allied Vision in this film. * Actress Elizabeth Sh also played Mary Lou Summers in Howling V: The Rebirth, and Howling VI: The Freaks. * Actress Romy Windsor is credited as Romy Walthall in this film. She reprises the role of Marie Adams, which is the character she played in Howling IV: The Original Nightmare. * Actor Carl Gassa is credited as Carl LoGassa in this film. * This film marks the directorial debut of Clive Turner. To date, it is also his only film as a director. Turner was a co-producer and screenplay writer on both Howling IV: The Original Nightmare, and Howling V: The Rebirth. * This is Clive Turner's third film role as an actor. He appeared in two of the previous installments in the film series as different characters. He played a tow truck driver in Howling IV: The Original Nightmare, and he played Ray Price in Howling V: The Rebirth. Recommendations External Links * * * Howling: New Moon Rising at Wikipedia * * * Keywords Bartender | Biker | California | Crossbow | Dead animals | Decapitation | Detective | Motel | Priest | Severed head | Werewolves ---- Howling 07 Category:1990s/Films Category:1995/Films Category:October, 1995/Films Category:Allied Entertainments Group PLC Category:Allied Vision Category:Sequels Category:7th installments Category:Direct-to-video films Category:H/Films Category:John Ramsden Category:Ernest Kester Category:John Huff Category:Jaqueline Armitage Category:Jim Lozano Category:Robert Morwell Category:Jim Brock Category:Cheryl Allen Category:Sally Harkham Category:Claude Allen Category:Harriet Allen Category:Bonnie Lagassa Category:Jack Holder Category:Leslee Anderson Category:Dolores Silver Category:Jaro Prikopsky Category:Brett Owens Category:Gary Ham Category:Michelle Stilles Category:Joel Harkham Category:Carl Gassa Category:Larry Gutierrez Category:Sybil Ramsden